sasuke and sakura a love story and traddjety
by bella1494
Summary: this story brings u thruogh sasuke and sakuras life
1. Chapter 1

This story is about how Sakura and Sasuke meet and fell in love im going to start at the

They were the best of friends. There mom's were friends and there father's were friends.Sakura's mom was an uchiha and a hanuro and her dad was a hyugga.neji and hinata are her brother and sister sakura ,neji and hinata are all triplets. We all know that Sasuke has his brother ittachi but he also his sister ino but infact it was his twin sister just they didn't want any one to know that ino was sasuke's sister so there mom gave ino a different last name than saske. There was only one family that knew that they were twins and that was sakura's family and sasuke's family was the only ones who knew that neji, hinata and sakura were triplets and that was saske's family. Sasuke and sakura was also friend with naruto. Ino always had to act like so was obsessed with her brother but at home she hated him. Sakura was also friends with ino. It was finally the day when they all started the academy. Both families walked together to the entrance ceremony. Then after words Sasuke grabbed sakura by her arm and took her to there secret training spot where they always trained together. "sakura we've known each other practically our whole life so I was wondering sakura will you go out with me" Sasuke asked sakura "yes Sasuke of course I will go out with you" sakura told Sasuke but little did Sasuke know that sakura had an older sister name rukia. Sakura told rukia everything and rukia told her just about everything. Sakura and Sasuke were on there way home and they were all most to the gate of the uchiha clan's area of the leaf village where all the people that belong to the clan live. Suddenly out of no where here comes naruto sakura and sasuke's friend and he saw Sasuke and sakura holding hands and started freaking out. What the hell why are you two holding hands. Naruto yelled naruto calm down sakura told him ok sakura naruto said me and Sasuke are going out naruto sakura told him yea naruto nothing to go crazy over you want to train with us later Sasuke asked him oh im sorry I guess im just use to just seeing you two hanging out and training to gethere yea ill go train with you and sakura later naruto said come on naruto we have to go home and tell our parents what we are doing then we can go train sakura told him ok naruto said with a big smile then sakura grabbed sasuke's hand and he looked over at her and she gave him a big smile and he smiled back at her then they started to walk again . 5 minutes later they were at sakura's house hi mom sakura said hello sakura your father wants to see you then your sister wants you and your father wants neji and hinata to go with you when you go training to day her mother told her ok mother she yelled while running off sakura no running in the house her mother yelled hello Sasuke you finally asked her out didn't you her mother asked Sasuke yea how could you tell Sasuke asked b/c that's the same way rukia acted when her boyfriend asked her out and sakura is a younger version of her older sister but I would not let her father know b/c that's his favorite daughter and that's his princess her mother told Sasuke k I wont Sasuke said just after he said that rukia came into the kitchen hi Sasuke are you going to train today rukia asked yes we are Sasuke said good im going rukia said ok mean while sakura was with her father what did you need daddy sakura asked sakura me and your mother weren't going to tell you this until you got older your sister knows this .you rukia neji and hinata are all adopted you know that your baby brother and sister are not the reason we are telling you this is b/c we have a feeling that we will not see two years from now her father told her oh but when this happens what will we do with the twins sakura asked I want you and Sasuke to raise them as if they were your own and I want you to start making them think that Sasuke and you are there real parents and I don't want you ever to tell them that they are your brother and sister I will tell neji and hinata what is going on ok under stand me sakura her father told her yes father and father me and Sasuke are going out sakura told him that's good b/c it is proubly better for the plan if you would be going out with him then sakura's father told her who her real parents are sakura her father said yes father what is it sakura asked sakura lady tsunade and zabuza are your real parents her father told her so that's why zabuza is always stalking me sakura asked yes her father told her and by the time they got done talking they were in the kitchen good morning Sasuke I heard that you are going out with sakura as long as you protect her and take care of her I don't have a problem with it but if any thing happens to sakura I will hurt you 10 times worse under stand me sakura's father said daddy stop it now sakura told him while smacking him I under stand sir Sasuke said good sakura I trust you with Sasuke her father told her ok daddy now im going to go train sakura told him then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left neji and hinata were on there way home when they saw sakura Sasuke naruto and rukia hinata neji father told me to take you two training with me sakura told them ok they both said and then they all headed to sasuke's house ok everyone has to stay out here and wait a minute while me and sakura go in the house and tell my mom that we are going to train Sasuke said hold on Sasuke im your brothers girlfriend so I can come in rukia said then ran in and ran to ittachi's room and jumped on his back what are you doing rukia ittachi yelled then she dropped off his back my dad told me to go watch my sister train and guess what they are finally going out they should be in the kitchen now rukia told ittachi it's about time ittachi said yea that's what I said then rukia jumped on ittachi but this time she jumped on the front of him and raped her legs around him and kissed him rukia I told you to worn me before you do that ittachi told her rukia started to pout ok Ill carry you to the kitchen ittachi said yea rukia yelled a few minutes later they were In the kitchen hello big brother do you know where mother or father is at Sasuke asked ittachi they went shopping Sasuke where is ino at ittachi said oh ino's in her room Sasuke do you think that you could carry me like ittachi is carrying rukia sakura asked yea Sasuke told her ino come here yes big brother we are all going to train can you write a note real quick ittachi asked ino yea she told him and a few minutes later she had the note written hold on ittachi I need to talk to Sasuke real quick sakura told ittachi ok fine but hurry up ittachi told her ok sakura told him then grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him into his room what is the matter with you sakura Sasuke asked really concerned Sasuke have you ever known my father's intuition to be wrong sakura asked Sasuke no I haven't remember that one time we got stuck in a hole and your father knew that something had happened to us Sasuke told sakura that's what im afraid of my father was scared when he was talking to me earlier something's going to happen to the uchiha clan in a year and my father wants me and you to take care of my baby brother and sister he told me that he wants them to think that me and you are there real parents and Sasuke im adopted do you know lady tsunade sakura told him omg are you kidding me and yea I know lady tsunade Sasuke told sakura lady tsunade is my mother and zabuza is my father and Sasuke we can't tell any one about this ok sakura told him ok Sasuke told her Sasuke can you carry me like your brother carries my sister sakura asked Sasuke yes I can carry you like that if you give me a kiss Sasuke told her yea sakura yelled then she ran over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss come on sakura get on Sasuke told her ok she told him and jumped on him and wrapped he legs around Sasuke and then laid her head on his shoulder lets get going sakura Sasuke told her ok Sasuke sakura told him then they went back in the kitchen hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ittachi started laughing

Smack rukia had just smacked him for laughing at her sister and his brother owwwwww what the fuck was that for rukia ittachi yelled don't laugh at your brother or my sister under stand me rukia yelled at ittachi yea ittachi said she coned you into it didn't she Sasuke rukia asked

No she didn't Sasuke said

Ok then rukia said then she jumped on ittachi and laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around him then they were headed out the door when they opened the door and there was Sasuke and ittachi's parents

Hello children where are you going there father asked

To go train Sasuke told him

im sorry ino but your not well enough to go training with that broken arm of yours there mother told ino mother she was just going to watch me and Sasuke train ittachi told her ok then but ino go get a water bottle for your self b/c they will be there a while there mother told

Ino yes mother ino said then ran into the kitchen and filled a water bottle up

Oh sakura I have a necklace for you sasuke's mother told her

You should you give it to ino sakura asked

No b/c she always loosening jewelry sasuke's mother told sakura

Ok sakura told her

This was my mothers it is her locket and I all ready put a picture of you and Sasuke in it. Sasuke's mother told here

Thank you sakura told her

No I had to give this to some one before I died any way and I could not trust ino with it and she doesn't have a boyfriend sasuke's mother told sakura

Ok well in that case I will never take it off sakura said

That works for me and you see there is two lockets one for a girl and one for a boy his mother told her

Really then who has the other one sakura asked

I gave it to Sasuke already his mother told sakura

Oh ok sakura said

Ino Sasuke hurry up ittachi yelled

Im coming ino yelled

Hold on im trying to find something Sasuke yelled

Ow what the hell was that for rukia sakura yelled

Sakura you ok Sasuke said running into the room

Yea im fine but why the did you step on my fucking foot rukia sakura yelled

B/c I can now can we go now she yelled

yes ittachi told her then she jumped on ittachi and wrapped her legs around him then sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke sakura you know that after you look at me like that that you can just do what ever Sasuke told sakura I know that sakura told him then she jumped on Sasuke and wrapped her legs around Sasuke and laid her head on sasuke's shoulder then they all left

Hey rukia why are you always so mean to me but yet your still nice to me sometimes sakura asked rukia its b/c father loves you more then me and on top of that sasuke's parents love you and if that's not enough you have your friend they love you and on top of that there's Sasuke he loves you more than anyone else rukia told sakura so what if all that's true you have ittachi me and a lot of other people that love you and im jealous of you b/c you more powerful than me sakura told rukia thank you sis that helps a lil bit rukia told sakura then sakura grabbed sasuke's locked and then grabbed her own locket and compared them hers was pink with a red heart in the middle of it then she looked at sasuke's and his was the opposite of hers his was red with pink in the middle sakura then laid her head back on his shoulder what's wrong sakura Sasuke asked her nothing sakura told him ok sasuke said b/c he knew better than to bother sakura about something that she didn't want to talk about you see sakura had this weird gift she could see into the future and sasuke knew this but after she told him nothing she tightened the arms around sasuke and when she did that he knew that she saw something in the future about him sakura sasuke said yes sasuke you saw something about me didn't you sasuke asked yes sakura told him can I know what you saw sasuke asked ill tell you later sakura told him by then they had reached the training grounds sakura do you want to train today or not sasuke asked her ill train sakura told him ok sasuke told her and just as she stood up there was lady tsunade and ittachi sensed someone besides lady tsunade there .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello lady tsunade Sasuke said hello Sasuke lady tsunade said hello mother sakura said hello sakura do you know why im here lady tsunade asked no sakura told her im going to train you to be a medical ninja and a strong ninja as well and you will still train like you normally train and you will still go to school but on the weekend you will train one normal day then train with me the other and sasuke can come when you train with me lady tsunade told her ok sakura said then threw one of her kuni knifes into the trees and just as she thought there was her father neji hinata this is our real parents sakura told then how the hell did you know that I was up in the tree zabuza asked beokugun sakura told him how long have you had that sakura asked lady tsunade a few months I also have my sharinggun I just don't use it b/c Sasuke doesn't have his sakura said ok I guess I don't have to worry about you using it then lady tsunade said then only time I use it is when im training here b/c I don't want anyone to know that I have mine b/c im only 6 sakura said oh ok lady tsunade said what the hell is with the lockets zabuza yelled don't worry daddy sakura said then gave him a kiss on the forehead hey tsunade she is just like you zabuza said yeah I just hope I can teach her how to control that temper of hers lady tsunade said sakura zabuza said yes daddy sakura said turning away from Sasuke sakura today me and your mother are going to watch you train zabuza told her ok daddy then looked at sasuke with the look that told him not to go easy on her and give her everything he has got and sasuke went over to her and told her ok I wont hold back but use your sharing gun and sakura leaned into him close to his ear I might use it or I might not use it sakura told sasuke fine by me if you don't use it if you get hurt b/c you didn't use it its not my fault sasuke told her trust me I wont get hurt sakura told him then gave him a kiss on the check and then she whispered in his ear time to start training then jumped backwards ready for him to start at her and a few minute went by and then sakura started to get pissed off sasuke hello are you there sakura yelled yess he said real quick fine ill use haugun sakura told him good sasuke told her then he stared throwing his ninja tools at her but she dodged every one of them come on sasuke you'll have to do better than that to get one to hit me sakura yelled then she came up be hind him and bam gentle fist sakura yelled what the sasuke yelled and then before he knew it he was on the ground sakura did you have too use that then he looked at sakura and she looked at him then gave him a big hugg what the hell sakura sasuke you finnaly have your sharinggun what how do you know b/c of your eyes they aren't black there red sakura told him what they are sasuke said yes they are sakura told him then he looked at ittachi and ittachi is it true ittachi sasuke asked yes it is ittachi told him then sasuke turned back to sakura and picked her up and started spinning her around and she just wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him and told him sasuke you know that no one but the people here and our families can know this right sakura told him with a sad look on her face don't worry sakura no one but the people you said will know about this sasuke told her then lifted up her fac to where his was and kissed her on the lips and when he did that her eyes widened and then she pulled back out of the kiss and looked down again the same with us I don't want the whole village to know that we are going out sakura told sasuke ok sakura anything but do you think you can stay with me tonight sasuke told her let me ask my mom and dad sakura said ok sakura sasuke told her mommy daddy can I stay at sasukes house tonight sakura asked ok zabuza said thank you then she ran over to sasuke and jumped at him andd thank god he caught her sasuke I have to go home and get some stuff first sakura told him ok sasuke said


End file.
